Saving Grell
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: "Grell, are you alright?" "Yes !" He said with a close-eyed smile that made his tears falling completely from his eyes. WARINING: YAOI, Rated M - If you know what I mean. LOLOL. XD SebastianxGrell, SebaGrell
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

YAYS! I posted something! /cries from happiness oTT u TTo  
Hopes you likes~!

I really loves you my lovely readers who reads and reviews my stories alot~! You makes me very happy~ I can almost feel your love through my computer screen! QuQ /hugs you all And also, I'm really sorry...I still dun haves a beta reader...orz Please bear with my grammar and spelling a little more.../sobs

* * *

**_______Saving Grell  
________~ *SC* ~_**

_Rated: K+  
__Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing: SebastianxGrell_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_WE DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN **THIS FANFICTION STORY **ITSELF._

* * *

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell stood atop one of the tall buildings in London, watching with disbelieving eyes the two immortal beings at the dark alley below. He didn't know what to think of it, what to feel about it; it angers him, he was enraged, but he can't seem to move and slaughter the two lovers below with his chainsaw.

Ronald was pinning William into the wall, fervently kissing their Supervisor who in return clings to the younger's neck eager to return the other's kisses. They were too busy with each other that they did not even sensed the redhead's presence looming over them.

Grell felt betrayed. Ronald was his best friend, he tell him everything. Everything, including his undying love for the man who's mouth is currently being so boldly devoured by the younger reaper himself. So then all this time that he talked about his love for their Supervisor with the blond, he was just looking like a fool in the younger reaper's eyes, or he maybe even laughing at him whenever he's not looking. Maybe even William was laughing at him.

And whatever happen to William's hate for _homos_? Was that hate exclusive only to him then?

Grell gritted his teeth, his both hands clenched in pure hatred at the two. He thought it was hate. It must be right? What else could he feel about this?

Sebastian was running errands for his young master when he saw a red figure standing atop the store he just went into. The redhead just stood there, his back facing him. He was sure that by now, his presence had made the redhead already thrown itself on his person. Maybe there was something more interesting at the alley the other is staring at? A naked man covered in blood maybe?

Hesitantly, Sebastian jumped high towards the roof where the redhead is, landing in perfect grace beside the other. But Grell still did not move, nor flinch, or even acknowledge his presence. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead's odd behavior, deciding to follow the other's gaze, his eyebrows shut up in mild surprise.

_'Isn't that blond boy Romi? No, I think Grell called him Roni...'_

But what got his attention more is the other being that the blond boy is currently_ kissing _like a hungry animal. William T. Spears, the stuck-up reaper who think lowly of his kind, and Grell's 'abusive' Supervisor. Sebastian's eyes flash in amusement. The two reapers was deep into it too much that they did not even sense his demonic presence. A small smirk tugged at each end of his mouth, but it was soon gone when he return his gaze back to the redhead beside him.

Now that he looked at him closely, he could see the tears clearly that clings desperately to the other's long lashes to keep themselves from falling.

_'Oh, right.'_ If Sebastian can recall correctly, aside from himself, it was William who Grell also confessed his undying love. He do not know what other kind of relationship the two have but seeing the redhead's reaction, maybe it was more than just a Boss and Employee relationship. He had never seen the redhead pull such a sincere reaction before. It was always playfulness in all he does. This...was kind of refreshing.

"Grell." He called in his usual stoic voice.

Grell jumped at the mention of his name, finally able to acknowledge the demonic presence beside him. His eyes widen. "Se-Sebastian...?"

"Are you alright?" The butler cannot help but ask.

It took Grell a moment before what the butler said registered in his head, his self responded in reflex. "Yes~!" He said with a close-eyed smile that made his tears falling completely from his eyes.

Sebastian did not know what to respond to that. He was expecting the other making silly and suggestive comments in his simple question and not_ that_. Maybe Grell is not even aware that he is crying? He was hesitant about asking the other because first of all, he should not care, and second of all, he needed to return to the manor to prepare the young master's dinner, he should not be here in the first place. But before he can let himself choose, words slipped out of his mouth.

"Care to tell me about those tears then?" And Sebastian mentally kicked himself for that.

Grell stare at the demon butler for a short moment before he run a finger on his pale cheek. He gasped at the wet feeling of his tears mixed with his mascara. He quickly turn around and hide his face from the other, desperately trying to wipe his messed up make-up and the tears that he cannot seem to stop anymore.

"O-ohh my...my make-up! H-how so unlady l-like of me~" The redhead then said, trying hard to stop his voice from cracking but failing terribly.

Sebastian sighed. "Would you like to talk about it over tea?" He honestly do not know why he even said that, it was like something is making him say those words.

Grell glanced at him, a bit surprise. "T-talk about w-what...?"

"About whatever is making you cry." Sebastian almost regretted his words when he heard the other giggles.

"Silly~ It was only my mascara irritating my eyes, and the wind, and the polluted sky~! It was nothing, really!" The redhead said cheerfully, his hands gesturing at the said mascara, wind, and _polluted_ sky that Sebastian had to follow with his eyes and saw no pollution at all. Grell was smiling widely at him and looking like his normal idiotic-self but all the happiness the other is trying to portray never reached his gold-green eyes. It was still crying from the pain of its owner.

If what they say is true about one's eyes being the window of their soul...then the redhead's soul was in great pain. It was all shown in the redhead's eyes, all the hurt, the feeling of betrayal, that he so desperately tried to cover up with his playful and flamboyant nature. Has it always been like this? Does Grell always used this as a way to hide what he really feels inside?

"Ohh look at the time~! I still have one soul to collect for today! Well, see you around Sebas-chan~! Gotta go!" Grell said quickly feeling uncomfortable under the butler's suspecting gaze, before fleeing the scene.

Sebastian was not able to react fast and the redhead is now out of sight. He sighed again. He should not have bothered himself with it, his only concern right now is the young master's dinner that he needs to prepare in the manor.

. . . ~SC~ . . .

Sebastian retire for the night after all his duty is done and his young master now sleeping soundly in the master bedroom. He lay down in his bed and thought back at the events that afternoon. The image of the redhead's sorrowful eyes kept on repeating in his head. As a demon, the feeling of another's pain pleased them so. And the amount of pain emitting from Grell, that he only notices at this day's event, is too great and heavy that it lures him in. It got the demon inside Sebastian attracted to it...the feeling was amazing.

There's no other being Sebastian knew that carry such great pain and hate inside of them after his young master, Ciel Phantomhive. It was what lures him to the boy in the first place. What made him crave for his soul. How come that he did not sensed it inside the redhead before? And does Death God's even have a soul unlike demons like himself? Maybe he had disregarded too much of the redhead to notice?

This got all Sebastian's attention. And finally he decided that from this day onward, he would give time to focus on the redhead and_ try_ to be patient and not explode and get violent in annoyance at the other in just the mere sight of him. He had no other things to busy himself with anyway besides his butler duty at the moment.

But Grell never show himself to the demon butler in the past three weeks, and this made Sebastian a bit irritated. Grell got Sebastian all curious and in wonder, so the butler is determined to know more about the other. But that cannot happen unless the_ other_ is there. His young master won't even allow him to go to town or just pick a few items from the market.

This made Sebastian bored, restless, and pissed off. It made him always in a bad mood and Ciel can't help but notice it, but decided to ignore it still.

"You have a dark aura surrounding you, Sebastian." Ciel said in his normal bored tone like Sebastian's demonic aura is a normal thing. Well, maybe for him.

"I need to buy something for dinner tonight, my lord." The butler said in his cold voice.

"Let Bard buy it for you." Ciel said nonchalantly, determined to keep his butler inside his manor.

"I want to buy it _myself_, young master." Sebastian said again, his eyes flashing its demonic glow daring his master to argue further, which his master took just like any other dares.

"No. You will stay here Sebastian. Let the other servants buy it for you." The earl insisted, sipping from his tea comfortably like his butler is not currently engulfing the whole study room with his demonic dark shadows of hate.

This made Sebastian riled up. He gritted his teeth, clench his both hands; he was tired of it, tired of it all. His master dare to always strangle him under his control. No one, he repeats, NO ONE can ever treat him this way, he was a high ranked demon, he-

"Sebastian, sit. That's an _order_."

In reflex, Sebastian immediately sat to wherever he was standing at a while ago, on the_ floor_.

"Good boy." A smirk tugging at the young earl's lips.

And Sebastian could only hold it in all together before all hell breaks loose.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

After such an embarrassing moment, Sebastian had decided to let all his frustrations out by hunting innocent animals in the Phantomhive garden. Pluto to be exact. The poor hell-hound running for his life from the furious handsome butler running after him.

Sebastian cannot help it. The mongrel decided to destroy the roses he just tended this morning in the wrong time. In a really wrong time. He was still pissed off with his master and with the redhead's absence and many other things that is starting to get on his nerves without any reason; like the wind and the 'polluted' sky, as Grell had put it. It was very frustrating.

Then a sudden hint of another immortal being was sensed not far outside the Phantomhive gate.

"Grell..." And Sebastian almost thanked the heavens. Almost. He will never do that.

His master's order were for him to only stay _close_ in the manor, and not to _stay inside_. Now that it is clear, Sebastian hurried to where he felt the redhead's presence is. It was easy for him to find the other for all the greens and grass around, Grell was the only flash of red, like a red rose complementing such dull plants around him. The redhead was sitting silently on the grass. Sebastian heard the other sighed. It seems like he was still not in his normal self? Or should he say _this_ was his normal self and the other is just a front when someone is around?

"Grell." Sebastian called.

Grell almost jumped out of his skin, why is he being so jumpy this past few days? "Goodness Sebby! Stop sneaking out on me!" He whined.

"I apologize, but why are you here?"

"Ohh don't you worry darling~ I'm not here to bother you or anything. Go back to the brat, I just wanted to rest..."

"On the grass just outside the young master's manor?"

"Yes Sebastian,_ here_ on the grass just outside that brat's manor." Grell snapped.

The butler sighed and stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the other, before sitting himself beside Grell without any word. It is there, just as he thought. He can feel it, the great pain inside the redhead that is full of hate, that is wanting revenge. Sebastian wondered what is behind all of it, he wanted to know, he doubt that the reason is only about that other reaper, Spears. There must be something else to create such wonderful heavy feeling of pain and revenge.

He will need the redhead to open up to him to know, it should be easy right?

"Ehh~ What is this? My darling Sebby wanted to have some alone time with meeee~?" Grell started and Sebastian took a deep breath and gulp down his already rising annoyance.

If he wanted this to work, he needs to _calm_ himself.

"Perhaps you wanted to talk what is bothering you now?" Sebastian stated,_ calmly_.

Grell's eyebrows shut up at that. "Sebas-chan wanted to talk...to me~?!" He gasped dramatically before suddenly beaming in delight and then frowning. "You're not planning anything funny, are you? Or maybe I'm just having a dream...or maybe..." He gasped again, "You're not some evil spirit who took control over my Sebby's body are you?!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the butler's face. The finger almost touching the other's nose.

Sebastian_ calmly_ took the pointing hand away from his face before sighing. "I am not. I am only bored and have nothing else to do."

"Well, my problems won't really help entertain your boredom darling~"

"Your pain from it will." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he had regretted it. Grell had stare at him with wide eyes, mirroring how hurtful his words are to the redhead, but then Grell only grin widely at him showing rows of his shark like teeth.

"I see...well then where do I start, hmm~?" The redhead said, putting a finger under his chin in thought like having someone took amusement in his life's painful events is a normal thing.

"How about with the blond boy and your Supervisor, Spears." Sebastian suggested and he felt Grell tensed beside him.

"O-oh...umm well, as you know, they are_ partners_ now." The redhead said, stressing the word 'partners'. It was still hard for him to admit the two being lovers. "So you saw it too huh?"

Sebastian nodded. "It was hard to miss." A hint of amusement in his tone.

Grell return his amusement with a small smile. "Yes, but they don't know yet that I know about it...everything is still the same around the library you know, they act as though they hate each other like normal and Ronnie still flirts with the ladies. I guess they plan to keep their relationship a secret, knowing Will, until he and Ronnie died in fatigue from over-working."

"And that is fine with you?"

Grell averted his eyes on the grass and he frowned. "Yeah..."

"You act as though it does not affect you but in truth, you're seething in anger. I can feel it boiling inside of you, Grell."

Grell kept his eyes on the ground, smiling sadly at the demon's comment. "It's true, what you said. I am angry. Ronnie is my closest friend, I tell him everything and what I feel about William...he even supports me in pursuing my feelings for my_ darling Will_ you know, even until now. They made me look like a fool, I felt betrayed...of course I will feel hate towards them of what they are doing. Because even though it's someone like me, I get hurt too..." He paused, "I feel you guys you know. I've felt everything, how much you hate me...I'm not that dense."

Grell then stopped for a while. And Sebastian had nothing to response to it. He knew that, like humans are, Death Gods were also gifted with emotions to judge souls fairly, then he should have known from the start that Grell was not an exception to such _negative_ emotions as well. Because even from the start, Grell took all the blows and insult thrown at him and still able to look like he was_ alright_.

"You can always have your revenge, Grell." Sebastian then said.

"Yes, but then...even if I'm able to murder one of them or keep them apart, William will never love me. I will still be alone and-"

"If you can't be happy then why should they? It is simple as that."

Grell cannot help but giggles at the butler's retort. "No darling, it is not as simple as that. You know, even though I always joke about it, I do love William. Ever since our academy days, I've already fallen inlove with him; until after so many decades, my love for him did not fade...even until now."

Sebastian scowled. "Even after what he did?"

"Yes."

"I will never understand how you reapers think."

Grell smile widely at him. "Ohhh darling~ Love is a very complicated thing! That's why I'm happy that you're a demon and was not able to feel such a thing~ I envy you too sometimes for that..."

"It is not something to be envy about."

"But it is~! It will definitely break my heart even more if I ever saw you suffering from a broken heart like I~!" Grell responded in his normal overly-dramatic self. "Ohh, and I think this is enough talking for today too~ I still have my last reap for the day..." He sighed before standing. "Well, I hope my life's tragedy had entertained some of your boredom darling~ It is too bad that I have to go now! Goodbye is such sweet sorrow don't you think darling~?" He said finally before winking and waving Sebastian goodbye.

"Why are you still smiling at me even though my words and behavior is hurting you?" Sebastian whispered softly, asking himself entirely and not Grell.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Another week had pass and Ciel finally let him go around the town, with only one problem though...

_"Bring Pluto with you and have a walk around London."_

_"Young master?"_

_"Walk Pluto around the town. I'm busy today, and Pluto had not been out for a while as well. Go, that's an order." Ciel said finally, waving a dismissive hand to cut anymore argument from his butler._

_"Yes, my lord."_

And so the butler had no other choice but to bring Pluto to London with him, who at the moment is wiggling in all his excitement. But he's not there to give the mongrel a walk. He had other plans, and it includes a redheaded reaper. But why is he looking for the other? What will he say to him if ever he really did find him in town? In which he will eventually. Sebastian was very deep in thought, when Pluto suddenly broke into a run, catching the butler off guard, and loosing his grip to the human-dog's leash.

Sebastian cursed under his breath and run after the hell-hound immediately.

Pluto rounded to the next alley, barking furiously. He run faster and rounded the alley as well, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

William pushed Grell roughly to the dirty wall of an abandoned building, his hand bruising the other's throat with his strong grip. "You stupid fuck, you knew about it didn't you? And you started spilling it out to everyone like a jealous bastard you are!"

"N-no...I d-din't..."

William then smirked. "I don't believe every word that you say, Sutcliff. But just in case you were saying the truth, I might just have to prevent it from happening." He then summoned his scythe with full intention of finishing the redhead off with it but before he can strike, a force hit him and he flew a few ft away from the redhead.

Grell gasped some air as soon as William's weight was lifted away from him, his hand quickly reaching to his bruising throat. He took a moment to compose himself, it was only a short moment but when he opened his eyes, William was already unconscious lying on the ground, under a very furious Sebastian's mercy. The demon butler's eyes glowed in the dark alley and Grell gasped again when he saw a silver knife ready to cut the other's throat.

"Sebastian! Stop!" Grell cried, running towards the butler and pushing him away from William's body. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Sebastian blinked. "What-" But his eyes widen as he saw William's body at the ground, and Grell's angry expression at him. Did he just got out of control? But then he frowned at the redhead in front of him. "Grell, why are you still protecting that bastard?" He hissed.

"I-I love him..."

"He was about to kill you!" The butler growled.

Grell averted his eyes to the side. "It's...okay. I'm fine."

Sebastian's eyes glowed in anger, he grabbed the other's hand and force him up, dragging him out of the alley and into the open area.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Grell cried, trying hard to pull away from the demon's grasped. Reaching the center of the town, Sebastian finally stopped. "What-" Grell started again but before he could say more, the butler's lips descended on his own, his hold on him tightening to not let him pushed away. Grell's eyes widened and it took him a while before finally relaxing at the demon butler's sudden show of affection.

By the time Sebastian decided to part from the kiss, a crowd had started to surround them, all attention on them. Grell took notice of this, "What are you doing Sebastian...? You're making a scene!" He growled at the butler's ear.

"What of it? Is it not what you like Grell? Attention? All this attention makes you happy, is it not?" Sebastian whispered in return, his hot breath caressing the other's ear.

Grell frowned. "I..."

"Tell me. Tell me what you really want, Grell. What you _truly_ feel. Order me, tell me what you want me to do." The demon butler said again.

Grell look up at him, his glassy eyes staring at his own red ones. Softly he said, "I...I don't want this. I never wanted this...any of this attentions...please get me out of here, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled at him. "Gladly."

Sebastian took the redhead back in his room inside the manor without even his master knowing, nor caring about the hell-hound that was still barking at William's body when he and the redhead left the alley. He sat the redhead down on his bed before leaving and only returning with a hot darjeeling tea in tow.

"Drink this. It will make you calm down."

Grell hesitantly took the offered tea. "Why are you doing this?"

"To make you feel better." Sebastian said instantly.

"What?" Grell asked in confusion.

"I thought at first that you are the kind that wears your heart in your sleeves, but in truth it is only your positive emotions that you let out. All other negative emotions are all kept inside you. It is dangerous to let all those things pile up, Grell. A day will come where you cannot take anymore and you have no choice but to let them out."

Grell stared at the handsome butler with wide-eyes, a bit taken aback at the sudden topic regarding his emotions. "I...already did." He started. "From time to time, I let myself get out of control...kill without reason, reap the souls that are not yet due...all of it just to mend what is left of me every time I receive pain from everything around me. But it was never enough...a few random deaths can't level the pain I receive everyday, so I have to make myself flexible from all this pain until...I got used to them." He then paused, suddenly facing the demon butler. "Sebastian...please answer me with honesty."

Sebastian was a bit surprise but nodded.

"Why...why do you hate me so much?"

_'Why?' _If this was asked of him a few weeks back, Sebastian could have answer it without sweat. But now, he cannot seem to find those reasons anymore why he hated the redhead so much. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you hate me too right? Just like them...you hate me too. I wanted to know why, so I can change..."

"You do not have to change for anyone, Grell..."

"I have to...If I don't, no one will be able to love me..."

"What is it with this 'love'? Why does it matter to you that much?"

"For someone who deemed themselves unable to feel, you will never understand. I know how little my worth is to everyone, I don't even know why I am here if I'm only a bother to most, but even though it's like that, even thought it's _me_, I still dream of someday be loved by someone too...to be with someone that will see my worth...that loves me more than I love them..._to be truly happy_. It is only what I really want and nothing more...I only wanted to be happy, just like everyone else. Or don't I even have that privilege anymore?" Grell said the last words softly, saddened by its possible truth, tears started to stain his pale cheeks.

Sebastian does not need to say anything, he knew now what he wanted to do. He pull the sobbing redhead in his arms, and just like a while ago, his lips descended on the other's own in a more fierce and passionate kiss. As soon as their lips parted, he said, "Then,_ I_ will love you Grell. Let me make you happy." He said softly, his lips brushing on the redhead's own swollen lips.

Grell stared at him in disbelief. "You...don't mean that."

"I do mean it, Grell."

"You don't know what you are talking about...you can't love. Demons can't."

"I will learn. Only for you I will love, you will be my beating heart and my soul. You will be the one that will complete me, Grell Sutcliff." He said, before kissing Grell once again, stopping anymore arguments from him.

It was all sudden, everything that happened was all sudden, even the sudden burn in his chest at the sight of Grell under William's cruel hands. The bastard never deserve Grell, nor did he even deserve the redhead himself. He had been cruel with him more than he could think of...but he will make it all better. He will be someone that the redhead truly deserve. He will learn how to love if it what his redhead wants.

Sebastian stopped himself from advancing any further. He had the urge to claim the redhead right there and then but he do not want to take advantage the other's vulnerable state. So for now, he settled himself into just kissing...with tongue.

The butler then lay himself and Grell comfortably in his bed, only to cuddle under the blankets.

Grell buried his face on Sebastian's chest, wanting to get more closer to his beloved. "Why are you so eager to make me happy all of a sudden, Sebby~?"

Sebastian sighed. "I am not sure either. At first, I am only highly attracted at how much pain and hate you have inside you when I saw you that afternoon watching those other reapers practically eating each other's mouth." His nose wrinkling in disgust at the image of William and Romi...Roni? kissing.

Grell can't help but giggle at that.

"Everything happened so fast after that, I don't even know what happened. The urge to kill that bastard Spears suddenly becomes a must and the determination to make you happy becoming my new obsession. Do not ask anymore why, I also have nothing to answer you."

"Hmm~ Does my pain still amuse you then~?"

"I can honestly say that I now don't. Maybe it is one of the reason I suddenly wants you to be happy."

And Grell cannot help it anymore and glomps his demon lover completely. Nuzzling and purring like a cat in mating season.

"Sebas-chan~"

"Hmm?"

"I think you love me already, you just didn't know it yet."

"Is that so? Then I guess it is okay to say..."

Grell pushed himself up a bit to face the other. "Say what?"

"To say, I love you Grell."

Grell stared at him dumbfounded, before squealing his lungs out. "Ohh Sebby~ I think I want to hear you say that again~!"

"I just only started and you already want me to spoil you."

"But it will make me very happy~" Grell whined adorably.

"I love you." He repeated.

"Did you mean that?"

"Of course. I do not say things I do not mean."

Grell squeal like a school girl once again, squishing his beloved Sebby in his embrace. "I wanna hear you say that many many more times again~!"

"I don't think that's-"

"Are you complaining already~?!" The redhead then dramatically gasped. "I knew it! You were just acting-"

"Alright, sshh..." The butler said, putting a finger on the redhead's lips silencing him. "Please, don't be too loud or my master will hear you."

Grell then pouted.

And there it goes. The overly-dramatic childish redhead that he knew. But whatever can he do about it? He wanted him just as he is, no matter how childish and overly-dramatic the redhead gets...he can accept all that.

Sebastian kissed the other's pouting lips before murmuring about a 'many many more' I love yous just like what the redhead wanted. His breath tickling the other's ear.

Grell blushed and giggles, melting completely at his demon lover's arms. "Soo...we can make babies now~?"

Sebastian almost choked himself. He should have expected that one coming.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**TBC.**_

* * *

_Chiibii:_

LOOOOL! Ohh gosh...we really likes ending our stories with that one. XDD We are still so bad yo~! OuO Hopes you likes it! I'm sorry I can't post more fanfictions now because of school~ QnQ

And nope, I dunno why Sadie choose that title...but this is another secret for you, he also suck in making story titles just like he sucks at making OCs. *rolls* But dun tell him I said that...OnO

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**Please REVIEW!** And also tell me if you want another chapter or something...I'm torn apart of making this a one-shot or a two-shot or maybe a three chapter long? But I will not make this a multi-chapter! You know what happens to my multi-chapter stories...I haven't even finished even just one of them.../sobs

I hadn't got any inspirations to write lately as well...I hope this did not turn bad. QnQ

_. . ._

**_Sankyuuu for reading~! *hearts*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_YAAAYS! Le second chapter! OuO I decided to make another chapter because I know how very **SUDDEN** Sebby's love for Grell rise. I thought it was a bit **NOT** believable? XD But I dunno if this chapter will make-up for it(I hope it will). QuQ And I'm sorry this took so long~ My exams just ended last week and I just had to see the results this week before I can finally go back into my own fangirl world~ orz_

_And I just remembered that I haves report tomorrow..._

_Please bear with my grammars a little more(forever more XDD)...but I guess you're all already immune by them if you always read my poorly written stories. QuQ_

_Should I be glad? /coughs_

**_Hopes you likes~ QuQ_**

* * *

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell became truly happy as the days pass. Although the redhead had demanded almost the butler's full attention, Sebastian did not mind as long as Grell is happy. But there is still one problem that Sebastian cannot help but take notice. Even though his lover had been very happy when he's with him, the redhead still kept many things to himself. He would still not say to the butler when he's hurting. And it concerns Sebastian greatly. Until now, William's relationship with the other young reaper still burns the redhead inside. A very strong feeling that whatever Sebastian do, won't disappear.

Could it be that whatever it is the redhead is feeling for the other reaper is much greater than what he felt for him?

That he cannot replace _him_ in Grell's heart...

Sebastian cannot stand the thought of it. How can Grell still love that man after all the bastard had done to him? Why is William that irreplaceable...that he cannot forget about him? That the redhead still wanted that man no matter what. Why? Grell still longs for_ him._ Sebastian can feel it every time he watch his lover work from afar with the other reaper, how the redhead looked at him...

Grell had the butler all to himself now...then why?

_'Am I not enough?'_

"Sebas-chan, my love~! ! ! I am here darling~!" Grell cried in a sing-song voice as he came in from Sebastian's room window_ again_ tonight. Because up until now, the little young lord is still not aware of his butler's relationship with the red reaper, and so the privilege of using the front door is still unlikely.

Sebastian smile at his lover, pushing all his depressing thoughts and deep worry aside, as he walk towards him and take him in his arms. "Welcome back, Grell. But if you could lower your voice a little please, you might awaken the young master."

The redhead huffed. "Ohh suush~ The brat's room is on the other far side of this manor!"

"Just being careful. I do not want him ordering me to dispose of you, do you want that Grell?" The butler whispered in his lover's ear, smiling still at the redhead's childish antics._ 'Will he leave me if William ask him to...?'_

Grell pouted. "No..."

"Then you'd be careful now, yes?" The butler teased. _'Maybe, as long as he allows me to stay with him...it's enough...'_

The redhead did not say anything but only nodded sulkily.

"Good girl. Will you give your darling his long awaited kiss now?" Sebastian cooed, caressing his lover's back. _'But, I am...scared.'__  
_

Grell blushed, which pleased the butler more and before he could say anything, Sebastian's lips gently touched his. The butler kissed him so lovingly it made his whole body numb; never did anyone held him so gently like this before. Everyone was always so rough with him, without care nor passion. But his demon lover now had provided him such treatment, something that seems to be so impossible for their kind. But here his Sebas-chan is, holding him lovingly in his arms like he's such a precious thing...

Then it should be enough, right?

Enough to mend his broken heart...

_'But, will you stay by my side? This 'love'...is it truly what you feel for me, Sebastian...'_

Everything that happened the pass weeks was all sudden, yes. The butler say so himself. It all went too fast. Just some time ago, the butler had some burning hate towards him and then suddenly, he loves him. Even though it made Grell very happy, it also made him very confuse, specially since the incident about his beloved Supervisor and best friend in some dark alley in London had made his mind and_ heart_ a big mess.

That's right, it all started that day...when he was betrayed and his heart had almost gave out, that Sebastian had started being a bit _nice_ to him. His pain that day attracted the demon butler, and even though Sebastian said that it is not the case anymore of his affections towards him now, it still made Grell wonder. Because the butler is also not clear nor do he also have an answer for his sudden show of affection to him.

How can the butler be so sure that what he felt is not because of his pain anymore?

That it is not for his own entertainment.

That it is not only out of pity...

Pity.

Could it be that Sebastian only felt pity towards him?

William do not love him. Even a human cannot love him. Then how can it be that a demon, in Sebastian's high standard, would? It was still very hard to believe.

Maybe this is all a game, that he also have to play.

Until the butler got tired of it and throw him out to be alone all over again...

"Grell, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, a hint of sincere worry and desperation in his voice for his lover to talk to him.

Grell blink twice, looking like he had just woken from a long dream. "I'm sorry...I was just tired. But I'm fine." A reassuring smile in his face.

It did nothing to reassure the butler in any way, however, but he did not push the matter anymore knowing that it will only make the redhead cooped up more.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright, do you want to rest now then?" Taking the redhead's hand to lead him to the bed to rest, when he felt Grell's other hand stopping him from walking further.

"No." Grell said weakly, making the butler to turn and look at him in complete confusion. "Tonight, please hold me...Sebastian." The redhead continued, looking straight in his lover's red demonic eyes, with deep longing for someone's warmth.

Sebastian smiled at his lover, taking him in his arms once again. "Of course, if it is what my beloved wants." He said, leaning closer to meet his lover's soft red lips but Grell suddenly pull away.

"But...do you want it too? I don't want to be the only one..." Grell said sadly, his head low.

Sebastian reached his hand to touch his lover's face lovingly, tilting his head towards him to meet their eyes. His other hand caressing every part of the redhead's upper body to soothe his lover's unease. "Of course I want this. Do you think I do this kind of things only because you want me to? I am not your slave, Grell. Nor do I have a contract to fulfill under you." He started, murmuring the words between small gaps of sweet little kisses.

"Please do not forget and remember this well. I am your_ lover_, Grell._ I love you_. I will be by your side until you want me to. I will never leave you, so please forget everything that is giving you doubt about my loyalty and my feelings for you." He then paused, pulling Grell in a tight embrace suddenly, and burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck. "Please think only me and nothing else. _No one_ else...please, I will do anything, everything. Just please, stay with me...only with me, Grell...please..."

Grell was greatly taken aback, most because of how Sebastian is begging him._ 'Was I wrong all this time?'_ The butler's hold on him tightening like the redhead would fled if he don't. Grell could feel him shaking, it was faint but it's there. _'He really do love me doesn't he? Idiot...'_ His both arms that stay limply in his side all this while finally reach to wrap around the butler's torso,_ 'I will never leave you...'_

"Sebas-chan...are you crying?"

"No..." The butler said weakly, but a small sniffle slip out from him.

Grell cannot help but smile at this. "Ahh, of course~ My Sebas-chan is very _manly_, he don't cry."

"I am."

"Yes, you are~ Now, please stop crying."

"I am not crying!" Sebastian groaned, but still his face is glued in the crook of the reaper's neck and mane of beautiful red hair.

"Ohh right, sorry I forgot~" The redhead teased. "Darling, I want to see your face."

"Not...yet."

"Ehh? Why~? Because you're crying?"

"I am not crying."

"Of course you're not~" Grell said playfully, petting his lover's back. "Then, was that your drool I feel wetting my skin and hair~? How very ungentlemanly."

Sebastian gasped and quickly pulled away, staring to where his face had comfortably been with horrified eyes.

"Geez, Sebby~ Does your drool comes out from your eyes now?"

The butler frown, his lips almost pouting. Almost. His face burning from embarrassment. "Grell-" He started but was immediately cut off with the redhead's lips in his. On instincts, he wanted to dominate the kiss but only this once, he let his lover dominate him. Their tongues meeting in such lustful movements, it was so good that the butler had unconsciously whimper at the loss of contact when the redhead pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

Grell smiled at his lover. "I will never leave you Sebas-chan~ I will stay only with you~ What makes you think that I won't?"

"Even if...William..."

Raising an eyebrow at his lover, "Why is William suddenly in this?"

"I know. I know that you still love him, Grell. I can feel it...and it hurts me_ here_." Sebastian said sadly, taking the redhead's hand and putting it to his chest where his _heart_ is suppose to be. "I got scared...when I finally find someone who gave me a heart, I will lose him to someone else..."

It was Grell's turn to feel like crying. He didn't know why but the butler's words made him really really happy. Finally, someone who needed him because they love him...and not someone who only love him because they needed something from him...

Gently, he run his fingers to the butler's cheeks, wiping away all the trail that his tears had left. "I'm sorry, it was hard to erase what I feel for William in just a short time since it was with me ever since I become a reaper decades ago...but it is not a reason to hurt you, I'm sorry..." Wrapping his arms around the butler's neck in a needed embrace, he continued. "I have you now, with my doubts all gone away, there is nothing to fear. William is not something to be worried about Sebas-chan, I will love only you from now on."

Sebastian return the embrace, and this time he felt assured. The redhead was sincere and he was not lying, he can finally breath and love him freely now without any more doubts and worries.

But...

"Can I dispose of him, just to make sure?"

Grell giggled at his lover's determination. "Ohh darling~ Whatever will happen to William without me always saving his sorry ass from you~?"

Sebastian huffed. "I will make sure he ends up in hell being violated with demons he hated the most, with his brat lover watching."

"Ahh, how very cruel~" Grell murmured in the butler's ear. "But speaking of being violated..." Suddenly, his knees went between the butler's thighs, rubbing deliciously at his lover's hard manhood.

Sebastian gasped at the sudden contact, breathing heavily at the sweet sensation of Grell's thigh rubbing his hardness. "It is never called being 'violated' if both parties are liking it..."

"I can pretend~" The redhead teased, and the next thing he knew was being sprawled in bed with a hungry and needy demon on top of him. The butler frantically remove all their clothes in one swift movement, that even Grell had been in awe. "Ehh~ Someone's excited~" He teased again. "Aww~ Have I neglected my handsome demon's needs~?"

"Shut up." Sebastian groaned in annoyance, being embarrassed again.

"Ohh? But you like hearing my voice~ Don't you Sebby?"

The butler smile at this. "I do." Before he dive back down to continue_ violating_ the beautiful creature under him that is looking very eager to be the one being violated.

"Ahh~ There...there, Sebby...ahhn~"

"Here?"

"Yes~! Ahh~ It feels good..."

Sebastian chuckle, his fingers continued to rub inside the redhead making his lover moan louder. "Grell, aren't you a bit too happy to be being_ violated_?"

"Haaaah~ But my violator is so sexy...how can I not love it~?"

Leaning closer, "Does that mean anyone will do as long as you find them sexy?" the butler said, danger in his voice.

"Of course~"

This made whatever Sebastian is doing put into a stop, he glared at his lover before pulling away completely, his back facing the redhead.

Grell whimpered at the sudden loss of contact, but his eyes was filled with amusement. "I was only joking Sebas-chan..." He said, but the butler stayed quiet, ignoring him completely. Grell moved closer to his lover _on the other side of the bed _where the butler decided to take refuge at the moment, and wrapped his arms around his lover's broad shoulders. "Hey~ It was only a joke. I'm only teasing you, okay?" He cooed, but the butler still refuse to look his way.

"Darling, are you pouting?"

"No..."

"Ahh, of course~ My Sebby is so_ manly_, he do not pout."

"I am."

"Yes, you are~ Now, stop pouting and show me how _manly_ you really are~"

Sebastian tsked. "Damn it..." Before pounding his lover on the bed, _so_ _lovingly_.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH~! ! ! OHH YES~! ! ! AAHHH~"

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Ciel Phantomhive is already awake; it was still two hours before he is needed to be woken up by his loyal butler. Well, that is something new. Ciel never wake up this early in the morning, if he can, he will even sleep until 1 o'clock in the afternoon. What was so special today that he woke up this early?

Angry veins started popping out of the young earl's doll-like face, as his tired eyes glare at something imaginary. His eyes burning red with obvious lack of sleep.

"You damn bastard..." Ciel hissed under his breath, before shouting his lungs out. "SEBASTIAN! ! !"

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Lying comfortably in his lover's embrace, Grell let out a weak groan, still sleepy. "Sebby, what was that noise?"

"Nothing important. Go back to sleep." The butler said, kissing his lover's forehead.

"It's the brat calling, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Yep~ Nothing important~" Grell giggled, burying his body more deeply in the butler's embrace.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**TBC.**_

* * *

_Chiibii:_

YAYS~! XDD But no explicit lemon guys...it's been long since we've read one and now Sadie completely forgot how to write proper lemons(he never did know in the first place).../sobs

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE MADE FASTER!** XDD We decided this to be a three-shot fic~ OuO

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_. . ._

**_Sankyuuu very much for reading yo~! *hearts*_**


End file.
